


Trust Me

by Mansaeboysbe



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), K-pop
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Minor Spooks, Supernatural AU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 08:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16171853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mansaeboysbe/pseuds/Mansaeboysbe
Summary: “Jennie’s never been a fan of surprises but she’s willing to make an exception when you show up on her doorstep with a blindfold and the promise of a grand adventure.”





	Trust Me

**Author's Note:**

> -Admin Mari

The sweltering heat of the summer sun was nothing in comparison to the chill of the foggy night. There was a river just beyond the city and at night, no matter how hot it was during the day, it was always cool in the evening.

But it was well beyond the evening.

“I want to show you something,” (Y/n) had said as Jennie pulled open the door. She was rubbing at her eyes, trying to suppress a yawn as she gauged whether or not sleep was more important.

“Can it wait until morning?” she mumbled.

(Y/n) shook her head rapidly.

“We’re already wasting time.” Jennie was about to protest when her girlfriend brushed past her and into the apartment beyond.

“Grab your phone. Oh, and the Polaroid,” she yelled. Jennie made no attempt to move as she swayed on the spot, trying to stay awake. “Nevermind I’ve got them.”

(Y/n) returned moments later and pushed clean clothes into her hands, urging her silently to change.

Figuring there was no way she was getting out of this, Jennie shuffled back to her bedroom and changed as fast as her sleepy body would allow her. She went back out into the entrance hall only to find (Y/n) bouncing on the balls of her feet in anticipation.

“Are you ready yet?” Her voice held the same level of excitement that a child might speak with on Christmas. Jennie barely had time to nod her head before she was dragged out the door and down to (Y/n)’s black jeep. The top was open and she could already tell that it would be a chilly drive. They both climbed in and (Y/n) started the car, pulling out of the driveway as soon as Jennie had buckled her seat belt.

“Where are we going?” she asked.

“It’s a surprise.”

Jennie sighed.

“It’s a good one, I swear.”

“But you know I don’t care for-”

“Just trust me.” They were stopped at an intersection and (Y/n) turned to pout at Jennie.

“It’s not like I have much of a choice. I doubt you’d take me home when we’re already this far.”

There was silence and Jennie nodded. They drove for a while, the only sound coming from the radio, which was down so low that the words of the songs were incoherent.

(Y/n) pulled into a parking lot leading to a bunch of hiking trails surrounded by enormous trees, blocking out any light the moon reflected.

“Is the surprise that we’re going to be murdered?”

“Maybe. But it wouldn’t be much of a surprise, now would it?” (Y/n) winked.

Jennie rolled her eyes and pulled on the handle, pushing the door open. She was stopped by a hand on her arm.

“You have to wear this,” (Y/n) said, holding up an old bandana.

“(Y/n), sweetie, I love you, but it’s one in the morning and I won’t be able to see anything anyway.”

“The place we’re going is more illuminated.”

Jennie stared at her for a moment. Man, she was really going to give in to this stupid idea. She held her hand out and took the fabric, tying it around her head and letting (Y/n) mess with it as well, just to make sure.

She stepped out of the car carefully and after a minute, felt her girlfriend’s hands on her shoulder, guiding her along. Already, she could tell they were headed away from the forest. There were more streetlights where they walked and Jennie could see some of the light through the fairly thin fabric.

“(Y/n), I’m pretty sure the point is a blindfold is so that you can’t see.”

“Crap,” she muttered under breath. Jennie could feel in the way her hands shifted that (Y/n) was checking to see if there were holes. All she would see was the devious smile playing at Jennie’s lips.

“Got you.”

“Jennie, that’s not funny, this is a huge surprise.”

“Alright fine, but will you tell me where we’re going now?”

“After what you just pulled? Hell no.”

Jennie chuckled.

They walked together in silence for a while, Jennie trying hard not to trip and fall onto her face, and eventually (Y/n) murmured that they were near.

A cool breeze swept over her and she couldn’t help but shiver. At the same time the road beneath her feet became even more smooth from the fresh pavement laid down only months ago and in the distance, she could hear a crow caw.

(Y/n) pulled the bandana away and sure enough, they were situated on the fairly new bridge suspended over the river. Jennie turned around to look at her girlfriend.

“Okay…why are we here? We go over this bridge to visit your parents.”

“Yeah but you know how I crossed it later than usual on my way back last time?”

“Yeah…”

“I saw a ghost.”

It took all Jennie’s strength not to facepalm. She was dragged out of bed for this?

“Nope, we’re going home.” She grabbed ahold of (Y/n)’s hand and started to walk back but she found it difficult to pull someone who was dragging her feet.

“Please? You’re the only one who’s willing enough to get up and come with me.”

Jennie glared at her.

“Because you love me,” she added.

Jennie was about to say no when a sharp noise like a screech caused them both to jump. (Y/n) clung onto the sleeve of Jennie’s jacket and hid behind her slightly, using her as a shield. Jennie would have protested if she wasn’t so freaked out.

However, there was nothing from what they could see except for the bird on the other side, which took off suddenly and made them both recoil.

“It’s probably nothing,” Jennie whispered, not daring to raise her voice.

She felt (Y/n) move behind her and then there was the sound of the camera shutter opening and closing.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

The girl didn’t reply, simply waited for the picture. She held it up after a moment and both could clearly see the outline of what looked like a woman leaning against the railing on the other side. She was looking out at the river and although the details were fuzzy, her long hair and uneven dress were visible.

“This is what I saw last time!”

Jennie could only stare at the photo. She took it delicately and then looked over her shoulder at the empty air across the bridge before holding her hand out to take the camera. When it was in her grasp she held it up and snapped a photo in the same direction.

Again the photo showed the woman, however this time she was looking at them.

“She knows we’re here!” (Y/n)’s voice shook as she spoke.

“Well, you’re not exactly being quiet,” Jennie mumbled.

She looked back toward the full expanse of the bridge. It was eerily quiet and even the river below seemed to have been silenced. A fog was rolling over onto the pavement in waves and the trees loomed darkly over them, no streetlamps to illuminate the road, just the moon. Luckily, there weren’t any clouds in sight.

(Y/n) peeked around Jennie’s arm and walked a few steps toward where the ghost would be and Jennie wanted to stop her but it felt like her legs were made of lead.

She watched her make her way over and when she was just close enough she stuck her hand out. And then she shrieked.

Jennie jumped into action and sprinted over to her and as she grabbed ahold of the girl to drag her away, (Y/n) just laughed.

“Got you.”

“Are you kidding me?”

“It’s payback for earlier.”

“I can’t believe you.” Jennie glared at her and (Y/n) pecked her on the lips as an apology, taking back the polaroid.

“Okay, but did that actually do anything?”

She snapped a photo and the picture simply showed an empty bridge, no ghost in sight.

“Huh.” (Y/n) furrowed her brows in thought and Jennie looked around for any other signs of paranormal activity.

All was quiet for a moment and then a rush of cold air swept over her legs. There was a lack of fog, though, so she was confused for a moment.

“Did you feel that?”

“Feel what?”

“That chill.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Jennie took the camera back and pointed it at her feet. She pulled the photo out and at the sight of it she backed up. There was a moment of her just trying to let everything sink in and then she grabbed (Y/n)’s hand and began running back in the direction they had come.

Her girlfriend was protesting the entire time and when they arrived at the car is when she was finally able to shake Jennie’s hold.

“What is wrong with you? Why did you run?”

Jennie held up the photo of a transparent child, no much older than one, looking up at the camera, a hand out as if for balance.

“I can deal with your weird ghost ladies, but ghost children is where I draw the line.”

(Y/n) let out a breathy laugh, in awe of the photo before her. Jennie shook her head and pulled on the car’s door handle. There was a click as it unlocked and both girls got in.

“Never again,” Jennie stated as they pulled away.

“Oh come on, you know you had fun.”

“I don’t know if that was what I would describe as fun.”

(Y/n) looked over at her and Jennie bit her lip to hide her smile.

“But seriously, never again.”

“It wasn’t even that scary.”

Jennie didn’t reply and it was quiet for the rest of the ride.

When they reached her apartment, Jennie expected to just get out and watch (Y/n) back out safely, but she kept the engine running and shyly asked if she could stay the night.

“Of course you can,” Jennie murmured, a little confused. They went in together and Jennie got her a spare change of clothes before peeling off her jacket and climbing into bed.

(Y/n) came in after a minute and crawled into bed. Jennie was about to fall asleep when she felt her inch closer until she was clinging to Jennie’s arm.

“Oh, so you were scared,” she teased.

“No I wasn’t,” (Y/n) grumbled, but she made no attempt to let go.

Jennie rolled onto her side and curled up next to her, pulling her closer and kissing her forehead. They fell asleep that night without the thoughts of ghosts in their mind despite their encounter, able to shield one another from the thoughts.


End file.
